


the library

by rxginamills



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, United States of Auradon (Disney), i'm SOFT, this one shot is weird but i still like it oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Mal knows who she loves.The Queen of Auradon knows it's not her son.Or: Belle and Mal have an important chat in the library.





	the library

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this fic is. I just wanted an excuse to write more Belle.

Mal laid on a picnic blanket with Evie, Jay and Carlos, alongside Dude, who was enjoying his daily dose of belly rubs. The summer air brushed through Mal's purple hair as she rested her head on Evie's lap. Jay was shovelling chocolate-covered treats into his mouth with both hands. The sight of him made Mal laugh gently. She adored these three people with every cell in her body. They had stood by her during the worst period of her life, when she had been stuck in the Isle and convinced that she'd never get to step outside the barrier. 

Now she laid there under the sun, drinking in the scent of grass, the strawberries in the bowl next to her and Evie's fruity perfume. The moment was perfect. Mal looked up at Evie, whose smile was surely brighter than the sun.

"Hi," Evie said, "What are you thinking about?"

"How I don't want this moment right here to ever end. And also how perfect you are."

Evie giggled and pecked Mal's forehead, "You're so cute. Are you going soft on me, Mal Bertha?"

Mal sat up instantly, "Never!"

Mal, being too focused on bickering playfully with Evie, failed to notice how Jay slowly dropped the chocolates and began to wipe his mouth rapidly. Carlos stopped rubbing Dude and straightened his posture. Mal turned and saw Queen Belle strolling towards them with a warm smile on her face. She let out a laugh.

"You've all gone awfully stiff at the sight of me. There's no need to." 

Mal relaxed slightly, "You just caught us off guard, Your Majesty. We were so wrapped up in enjoying this summer day."

Belle looked around her and then up at the sky, basking in the sunlight, "Yes, it is a beautiful day, isn't it? I hate the idea of interrupting your sweet picnic, but, Mal, I was wondering if you'd have a moment to chat with me."

"Um— yeah, of course!" 

Mal stood up from the blanket and brushed off the grass from her skirt. She glanced at her friends. Belle put a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, she won't be long." she told Mal's friends. With a final look in Evie's direction, Belle began leading Mal towards the castle and into the gardens. The bushes were growing beautiful, colorful flowers, the scent of which filled all of the castle premises. 

"What did you want to talk to me about, Your Majesty?" asked Mal after a moment of silence. 

"I'd rather not discuss it here. Come on, I'll take you to my favorite place."

Mal followed Belle into the castle and up a grand staircase. At the top multiple hallways awaited her, and she probably would've gotten lost had Belle not been guiding her. Belle knew exactly where she was going, and before long they arrived at their destination. Mal stood in front of large, intricately decorated wooden doors that carried the Auradon crest on them. Belle was smiling so widely that Mal was beginning to feel a positive energy radiating from her. 

"Where are we, exactly?" Mal asked carefully. 

"This," Belle began and pushed the doors open, "is my library."

Mal's jaw dropped at the sight of the library. She stepped through the doors and Belle closed them behind her. It was undoubtedly the biggest library Mal had ever seen, with bookcases bigger than the room she used to sleep in and large, floor-to-ceiling windows that allowed the soft golden light to come through. Multiple majestic armchairs were located by the windows. Mal understood why Belle had called the library her favorite place.

"This is— this is _the_ library."

"This is indeed the library Adam gave me," Belle said as she brushed her fingertips over one of the armchairs before sitting down, "He has yet to top this gift."

"And you brought me here, because…" 

"Because this is where I feel at peace. We won't be interrupted or bothered here."

Belle nodded at the armchair opposite her and Mal sat down on it. It was soft and warm and inviting, telling Mal to stay there and never leave. 

"Now, I feel like I've put this off for long enough. I'd like to talk to you about Ben." said Belle. Mal looked surprised.

"Ben? Is something wrong with him?"

Belle chuckled, "No, in fact, I think he's the best he's ever been."

She paused. Mal tilted her head slightly.

"It's thanks to you that he's so happy, you know."

Mal felt her breath catch in her throat, "Well, I mean— I'm glad, but— Your Majesty, you _do_ know that what Ben and I have is an amazing friendship, right?" 

"I know," Belle nodded thoughtfully, "You two aren't a couple. You harbor no romantic interest in him. That does not, however, remove the fact that he feels that way about _you_."  

Mal sighed louder than she had intended to. She knew of Ben's feelings for her, she had known since she first came to Auradon with her friends. They had had long and deep discussions about what they had between them and Ben had been noble and understanding when Mal had not reciprocated his romantic feelings. She wanted to remain his friend because he was important to her, but she didn't love him. Not like that. 

"Ben cares about you very deeply," Belle continued, "And while it pains me that he has to deal with unrequited love, I'm glad he still has you in his life. I think Ben needed someone like you. Bringing you and your friends to Auradon really changed him and the way he views things. It has helped him become a just king." 

"Ben is a great guy," Mal commented, "You've raised an incredible son and a great king. His friendship is very important to me."

Mal stopped, pondering her next words carefully. 

"But I don't love him. Not the way he loves me."

"You love Evie. I saw the way you looked at each other at your picnic, you clearly adore each other.”

Mal's grip on the armchair tightened and she looked at Belle. The Queen was wise and Mal could see the truth in her eyes. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to smile a real, wide smile. She chuckled, finding herself teary-eyed.

"Yeah, I... I do love her. She's my girlfriend. Ben knows that. He wants the best for all of us, and the best for me is that crazy and beautiful blue-haired girl." Mal explained. Every word she spoke made the smile appearing on Belle's face even bigger.   

”You don’t choose who you fall in love with.” 

Belle and Mal said this at the same time, causing each other to laugh. 

”Certainly a hairy, large, terrifying beast with a temper wouldn’t have been my first choice,” said Belle with memories flashing in her eyes, ”But I couldn’t help myself. He’s the love of my life, as I assume Evie is yours.”

Mal nodded for confirmation, ”She’s been my best friend since I could crawl, and at some point it just... clicked. She’s my soulmate. Don’t tell her I said these mushy things, though.”

They were quiet for a moment, taking in the light and the beauty of the garden. 

”Ben will find someone, you know,” Mal said, ”He’s going to find a sweet girl or a cute boy, who knows, and he’s going to be really happy.”

”That’s all I want,” Belle answered, ”For my baby boy to be as happy as I am with his father.” 

She stood up from her armchair and Mal followed suit. 

”I think it’s about time I let you get back to your friends. Thank you for your time, Mal. I found our conversation very enlightening. I’m glad you've talked things through with my son.”

Mal bowed her head a little, ”Thank _you_ , Your Majesty.” 

Belle smiled, ”Please, call me Belle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everything about this one shot is super confusing and I feel like I’m just repeating myself so I apologize for this mess. I just thought about Belle as a mother and how she wants to make sure that her son is alright and that Mal is not playing any games with him. As it turned out, she’s not! She’s just enjoying life with her girlfriend and Ben respects that. Hooray!


End file.
